medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunki Itoshima
| image = | alias = Death Watch | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party, Plus Six | previous position = Leader of the Plus Six Head of the Second Floor | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 44 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Takuya Satō | image gallery = yes }} Gunki Itoshima (糸島 軍規, Itoshima Gunki) is a senior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Plus Six. His project name is Death Watch (死番虫, Desu Wacchi). Personality Itoshima is a seemingly hotheaded boy who declares that he is not so cowardly to leave a friend in need. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 15 Like the rest of the Plus Six, he adds "Let's try and get along." after his introduction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 Like the other members of the Plus Six, he is considered a basis for Class -13, having a personality that separated him even from other Abnormals. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 13 Appearance Itoshima wears a white monk-like robe with black flame decorations, as well as a red sash and purple pants. The robe leaves his chest exposed. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. History Itoshima, along with the other members of the Plus Six, are unknown to Maguro Kurokami, indicating that they did not become a part of the Flask Plan until after he left. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Plot Thirteen Party Arc The group first appear before Youka Naze and Itami Koga after they kidnap Medaka Kurokami, offering to slow down the Student Council while Oudo Miyakonojou brainwashes her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 13-15 Afterwards, the group rides the elevator to the first floor, where Itoshima demands to know why Myouri Unzen, Shigusa Takachiho, and Kei Munakata are helping the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 14-16 They are engaged by the Loser Team so that the Student Council can head down to the lower floors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 1 He is protected from Munakata's gunfire by Shoko Kamimine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 5 While the other members of the Plus Six battle the Loser Team, he and Hamaya Hyakuchou stand to the side. Myouri Unzen notes that the pair are exceptional members of the Plus Six and cautions Nekomi Nabeshima against making the first move against them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 9 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Itoshima and the others are still fighting the Loser Team. Itoshima and Hyakuchou are still sitting on the sidelines. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, Itoshima, along with the rest of the Plus Six and the Loser Team, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Following the battle, Itoshima is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August twenty-second, Itoshima is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 He cheers for Medaka with her victory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, page 2 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 6-7 His message to Medaka is a compliment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Itoshima's Abnormality has not yet been identified, but his abilities are noted to be exceptional even by the standards of the Plus Six, and he is one of the two main candidates to be the group's leader, the other being Hyakuchou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 9 He is one of the only members of the Flask Plan who can use the elevator in Hakoniwa Academy's underground facility, along with Unzen and the other members of the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 13 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Death Watch means "Death Watch Beetle". References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal